


Collection of Comment Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: I asked for more prompts in August 2016 and thought I would post the Mike x Harvey ones here:1.  Disabled!Mike - Mike served his time and went right to Harvey.  He gets in the middle of an altercation and ends up shot.  This is more hopeful than hurtful.2.  Recently divorced Rachel gets how much her kid loves Harvey Specter3.  Mike x Harvey with a Notting Hill-esque twist!





	

1.

“I hate the new physical therapist.”  Mike rolled through Harvey’s apartment, headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

“So you’ve mentioned,” Harvey called from the bedroom.  “For the last four weeks since she started.”

“The old physical therapist was just fine!”  Mike grabbed a cup and fixed himself some mango juice.

It used to bother him, that Harvey had changed the apartment to make things easier for Mike.  Things Mike used often were set lower, moved so Mike could get to them.  Furniture had been moved so Mike’s wheelchair could fit around.  The bathroom had been completely redone.

It had been more than six months since the incident.  MIke had gone to Pearson Specter Litt to visit Harvey and spend some time talking to Donna, Jessica, Louis, even Rachel (their relationship hadn’t lasted through Mike’s prison sentence).  He’d stayed late with Harvey and somehow a man had gotten into the building, confronting Harvey and Mike in Harvey’s office, waving a gun around.  The instant Mike heard the name Gallo, he’d jumped in front of Harvey and took the shot from the man’s gun.  It had been a through and through, but it had nicked his spinal cord, leaving Mike paralyzed from the chest down.

The next few weeks after that had been a blur.  Doctors had said that everyone would just have to ‘wait and see’ if Mike would be able to walk again.  Mike had been sad, angry, determined to leave Harvey so as not to ‘burden him’.

Harvey had been obstinate and stubborn and had refused to let Mike leave.

They made it work.  They still had bad days, still had fights, but they made it work.

“Dammit!”

Harvey raced into the living room, frowning at the spilled cup of juice on the coffee table.

“What happened?” he asked.

“We have a ghost,” Mike muttered.  “I set the cup down, turned to grab one of my books off the corner table, and when I looked back the cup had tipped over.”

Harvey pressed a kiss to the top of Mike’s head before going to get a towel to clean up the mess.

“A ghost, huh?” Harvey said as he crouched down and cleaned up the spilled juice.

“That’s not the first time that happened,” Mike protested.  “Things keep getting knocked over.”

“Uh-huh,” Harvey replied.  He finished cleaning up the mess, then noticed a mark on the leg of the coffee table closest to Mike.  He looked at the leg, then at Mike, then at the leg again.

“What are you looking at?” Mike asked.

“Mike,” Harvey whispered.  “There’s a sneaker scuff on the table leg.”

“What?”

“Cleaning service was here yesterday and cleaned everything,” Harvey said.  “But there’s a mark, right here.  A sneaker mark.”

“But,” Mike murmured, glancing down at his legs.  “How did I … ?”

“You might not feel it, but your muscles remember,” Harvey whispered, moving over and giving Mike a sweet kiss.  “I’m getting that physical therapist a gift basket and doubling her pay.”

“I’m going to walk again?” Mike tried to blink back the tears and failed.

“You’re going to walk again.”

* * *

 

2.

“Papa!”

Sneakered feet belonging to a bouncy six-year-old went pounding through the halls of Pearson Specter Litt, headed straight for Harvey’s office.

“Hunter!”  Harvey stepped out of the office and caught the little boy barreling towards him.  “What’s going on, sport?”

“I did all my homework so Daddy said we could come see you!”

Rachel stood in the doorway of her office and watched Hunter and Harvey talk and interact.  She turned and saw Mike slowly making his way down the hall, smiling fondly at Hunter and Harvey.  Mike caught her gaze and nodded in her direction.  He wasn’t her Mike anymore - he was Harvey’s; coiffed and shiny and not hers anymore.

It had been a mistake, to get married before Mike went to prison.  Right after Mike went in, Rachel had found out she was pregnant.  The distance, the stress of being pregnant and married to a convict had been too much.  Mike and Rachel’s marriage hadn’t even lasted six months.  It had been amicable though, the divorce.  They’d both known it wasn’t right.

She’d received notice when Mike got out, and hadn’t been surprised when she found out Harvey had taken the day off to pick him up.  Everyone in the office knew that Harvey regularly took days off to go visit Mike - no one had be surprised when Mike had moved in with Harvey.

“Lost in thought?”

Rachel just barely managed not to jump when Mike appeared next to her.

“Yeah,” she said.  “How are you?”

“Doing good,” Mike replied.  “Everything around here looks good.”

“Pearson Specter Litt is still top dog,” Rachel replied.  Ever since she and Jessica had worked to get Leonard Bailey off death row, people had been lining up left and right to have Pearson Specter Litt represent them.  The law office looked like it did back when Mike had been working there.

“Still coming to get Hunter on Friday night?” Mike asked.

“That’s the plan,” Rachel said with a nod.  Once Mike had been released and started to live with Harvey, he had basically worked from home.  No one would hire Mike Ross in any legal firm anyway, but Harvey had no problem using Mike’s brain, so long as he wasn’t in the office.  Mike didn’t mind because he could help Rachel take care of their son while she was working.

An arrangement was made.  Mike watched Hunter during the week and Rachel had him every weekend.  Unconventional, but it worked.

“Harvey’s good with him,” Rachel commented as she watched Harvey take Hunter’s hand and lead Hunter into his office.

“He really is,” Mike agreed.  “Starting to look like he’s got my memory.  Harvey’s fostering it.”

“I’m sure he is,” Rachel said.  “Hunter talks about them playing baseball together.”

“It’s a sight to see,” Mike replied with a smile.

“Mommy!”  Hunter barreled down the hall and wrapped himself around Rachel’s legs.  “Hi Mommy!”

“Hi Hunter,” Rachel said.  “How was school?”

“Super fun!” Hunter said.  “Daddy helped me finish my homework and then said we could see Papa!  Am I gonna go to your house this weekend?”

“Of course you are,” Rachel said.

“Come on, Hunter, let’s go see Aunt Donna before we go home,” Mike said.

“Papa said I have to go see Uncle Louis and ask him about Tara and -”

Mike put a hand over Hunter’s mouth and grinned sheepishly at Rachel.  “Still trying to break Harvey of that habit,” he said.  “Still likes to use Hunter to get under Louis’ skin.”

Rachel giggled a bit.  “That’s okay, I’d probably do the same thing,” she said.  She leaned down and kissed Hunter’s cheek.  “See you Friday, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy,” Hunter said, then turned and looked down the hallway.  “Bye Papa!”

Rachel glanced down the hall and saw Harvey back in his doorway, smiling fondly at Hunter.  They exchanged nods and each went back to their desks as Mike carted Hunter around the office to say hello to everyone.

Who would have thought that Mike, Harvey and Rachel would raise a child together?

* * *

 

3.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”  Harvey Specter sat in the back of the limo, eyeing his boyfriend warily.

“It’ll be fine.”  Mike Ross leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harvey’s cheek.  Mike was the new ‘it’ actor, the actor everyone wanted to know about.  They especially wanted to know about anyone new in Mike’s life, and a new love interest was a juicy tidbit.  “We’ll give them a few pictures and we’ll give a few generic answers to some questions and it’ll be fine.”

“So says you,” Harvey said.  “I’m the one out of my element.”

Mike took Harvey’s hand in his and squeezed.  They’d only been together a short time, but Mike was in it for the long haul.  He’d been in New York filming a movie and on a day off had decided to explore the city a bit.  He’d stumbled into Harvey’s rare book shop and the sparks were instantaneous.    Mike had never met someone who could keep up with his snark and banter like Harvey did.

They started seeing each other - it was fast, impulsive, addicting.  When it was time for Mike to go back to LA, he’d resisted as long as he could.  But, he had things to do, more projects to get to.

They made it work for a while, each of them on either side of the country.  But then Mike’d had enough.  He talked to his agent and moved to New York.

To be with Harvey.

“You’d better make this up to me,” Harvey said as the limo came to a stop and the door opened.

“I promise, when we get home, I will definitely make it up to you.”  Mike slid out of the car, waving at the screaming fans before motioning for Harvey to join him.  “Come on, Mr. Specter, let me introduce you to the world.”


End file.
